


My Three husbands

by Seungshui



Series: Seungcheol's series [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Top Lee Chan | Dino, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungshui/pseuds/Seungshui
Summary: Seungcheol is being married off! Yay!.. Oh wait... He's being married off to three people - completely stranger to each other.He only knows their names, Woozi..Hoshi..Chan..!Woozi has a bad impression on him.. he'd assumed the boy was a mafia member.Hoshi acts cold around him..While Chan is trying to figure out just what is happening..Brothers! Chan, Woozi and Hoshi..!!





	My Three husbands

**Author's Note:**

> Chan, Woozi and Hoshi.. they all top during Smut scene while Seungcheol is the bottom!
> 
> This is again... Seungcheol x Chan, Woozi, Hoshi.
> 
> That's all for now.! Thank you!

_**Choi Seungcheol,**_ a normal cutie whose life was completely normal until he went home on Friday.. his mom waiting for him to tell him a few words which he completely dreaded.

\- _**Is a student. { Last year }**_

_**\- Younger than his three husbands.** _

_**\- Loves sweet things.** _

_**\- Can't cook.** _

_**\- He's gay and like yeah..** _

_**\- Popular in school.** _

_**\- Best friend.. Jeonghan!** _

_**\- Kinda clumsy.** _

_**\- Hates to be yelled at.** _

* * *

_**Lee Jihoon aka Woozi** _

Eldest of the three brothers. They've been together since they were 6. Jihoon's the shortest yet the fiercest member.

_**\- Short but he can make you piss in your pants.**_

_**\- Works as a producer and composer.** _

_**\- Cuts direct to the point.** _

_**\- Acts and is actually quite cold and distant towards everyone except his brothers.** _

_**\- Doesn't like Seungcheol at first.** _

* * *

_**Lee Soonyoung aka Hoshi** _

Younger than Jihoon by a month. He's cold to everyone around him. He was adopted by the Lee family - changing his name from Kwon to Lee. His family was killed..

_**\- Cold and distant ever since he turned 6.**_

_**\- Likes dark colours.** _

_**\- Loves the rain.** _

_**\- Works as a CEO in KL Entertainment** _

_**\- Likes bitter things.** _

_**\- Has a sharp tongue.** _

* * *

_**Lee Chan aka Dino** _

Chan is the youngest brother of the three- being nine months younger than Hoshi. Chan is the most softest and gentlest brother of the three. He likes to do things like social work, etc.

_**\- Likes Seungcheol at first sight.**_

_**\- Is still confused over the whole marriage thing.** _

_**\- Works as an interior designer.** _

_**\- Loves to kiss Seungcheol.** _

_**\- Protective of the younger. { Seungcheol }** _

_**\- Hates arrogant people except his brothers.** _

_**\- Loves soft things.** _

_**\- Likes skinship with Seungcheol.** _


End file.
